


Beast and The Harlot

by khalisey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: Dean is Y/N’s Alpha when he says yes to Michael but soon the archangel is seeking out Dean’s Omega to sate his hosts’ urges.





	Beast and The Harlot

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came to me after seeing 14x02 “Gods and Monsters.” I clearly just love evil Dean in whatever shape or monster he comes in. This is my first time writing for Michael!Dean and I’m still a novice when it comes to ABO… so I hope it doesn’t suck. Not beta’ed so all errors, spelling mistakes and general bullshit are entirely mine. While likes are gold, feedback is golden.

You don’t know the man stood before you even though he wears the face your lover once did. The way he carries himself is different, his facial expressions are completely foreign and the deep drawl that can usually bring about your heat early stirs something inside you but you know it’s not to be enjoyed.

The man frightens you. A complete stranger dressed in your Alpha, swathed in a neatly pressed tux. The way he stares you down makes you uncomfortable, your stomach churning as a familiar but unwelcome and surprising warmth lays thick in your belly. You want to run but your feet are glued to the floor, the Omega in you craving for Dean too strong to suppress. Sam pleaded with you not to seek him out but it didn’t stop Michael from doing the same to you. You couldn’t hide from an archangel when his meat-suit was still tethered to his Omega.

Michael steps towards you, a cruel grin pulling at the corners of his lips, Dean’s scent wafting under your nostrils. It smells a little off, like it’s been polluted and you scrunch up your nose in contempt for the monster. Your body reacts in the way an Omega’s should, hot slick pooling at your core, your mind conflicted but your animal instincts don’t know that. They respond to the pheromones clouding your senses telling you your Alpha is near, the rest out of your control. The mark on your neck tingles as Michael stalks ever closer, your genetics desperate to ride out your heat despite the angel possessing the body of the man you crave. It makes you feel nauseous watching the look in Michael’s eye, reminiscent of the way Dean would gaze at you before he claimed you. 

He reaches you and holds out a hand, stroking his fingers down the side of your cheek. A combination of cold shivers run the course of your spine, heat licking at your cunt as it throbs for his knot and a wave of goosebumps raise across your clammy skin. You close your eyes to his touch trying to steady your breathing wishing you’d listen to Sam when he begged you to take the suppressants to prevent your heats. To prevent this. Even though you were Dean’s Omega, Sam felt partly responsible for your well-being and you knew that if he knew Michael had found you, he’d be beside himself with shame, feeling as if he’d let his big brother down for failing to protect you.

“You smell _divine_,” He growls, his fingers trailing a line down the front of your shirt, over your breasts and come to rest at the waistband of your pants, “no wonder he claimed you.” The tips of his fingers graze across your abdomen making your pussy tingle. 

“What do you want?” To your own surprise your voice comes out more calmly that you’d expect in this situation.

He chuckles deeply and the tingling in your pussy magnifies into a raging fire, “I should be asking you that.”

“I want Dean.”

His eyes flicker up to meet yours with a sinister smile, “He’s right here.”

“You know what I fucking well mean.”

His demeanour changes within a split second, his hand curling around the hair at the nape of your neck and pulls it down with a sharp tug as his other wraps over your waistband and yanks you towards him.

“There is no need for that kind of language is there? I own you, show me some respect Omega.” His voice stays low, his face tightening in a sharp grimace.

“You don’t own shit, I belong to Dean.” You seethe through gritted teeth but your body reacts to him like a moth to a flame. Your hips grind forwards into his, feeling his cock swell against your thigh. You can tell from the look in his eyes it’s an alien feeling but one he’s somehow enjoying. Michael may be an archangel but even he can’t overcome an Alpha’s urge to mate. He ignores your slip of the tongue but the way his grip tightens around your hair, you know its hit a nerve.

“Then while I’m here, inside him, you belong to me. Understood?” His lips ghost over your mark, the skin surrounding it prickling at the anticipation. It melts away as he lifts his head with a wicked grin. “_Understood?_” He repeats, slight venom in his tone. Another sharp tug pulls at strands of your hair, prickling your scalp painfully. You don’t give him the satisfaction of an answer but he doesn’t seem to care, instead going off on his own tangent.

“See when he said yes to me, I had no idea he had so much baggage—“ _Baggage? Seriously?_ “— didn’t know he had an Omega waiting for him. I tried to suppress his rut for a while but it was too strong. I was drawn to you, sniffed out your scent a mile away. Ever since I stepped foot in this world, all I’ve done is work. Now I think it’s time for some fun, don’t you think?”

Michael thumbs open your pants, sliding his hand down between your thighs and gives your cunt a generous stroke right up the centre. You tremble against him, your body crumbling against the resolve you’re trying so hard to keep up. His scent still smells wrong but you’re growing used to it, the sickly sweetness mingling with Dean’s sandalwood and pine clinging to your pores like water droplets.

“And boy, am I going to have some fun with you.” He kisses over your jaw tenderly and back over your mark, each sensitive press of his lips against your skin causing your body to shake with a feverish heat.

“Stop—“ You croak as his fingers edge your underwear to the side, pressing two firm digits against your soaking hole. You don’t mean the word, your body reacting to him of its own volition but you can’t help but let it slip out. This is wrong. This isn’t Dean. This isn’t your Alpha milking your orgasm out of you with his fingers. Palms up, you push against his shoulders but he’s too strong. Every instinct inside Michael goads him to fuck the Omega unravelling in front of him.

“Why are you fighting me Omega? Don’t you want your Alpha’s touch? His knot?” You explode against Michael’s hand unable to control yourself, the grip you had on his shoulders no longer fighting to push him away but desperately clinging to hold onto him. You’re climaxing thick and fast, drenching his hand and your thighs. “That’s it. Come for me Y/N.”

It’s the first time he’s said your name and you almost have to pinch yourself because despite the warmth in which it oozes over his tongue, it’s not Dean who’s saying it. He barely gives you a moment to fall from your high, pushing you backwards until your thighs collide with the table behind you. Hoisting you up onto the wood before roughly stripping you of your pants, he wastes no time in freeing himself and driving his thickening Alpha cock into your slick channel. It’s been weeks since your last heat, since you last felt Dean like this, rutting inside you, his knot swelling until it begins to burn with every thrust. You dreamt of this reunion, sickened by the suggestion from Sam of appeasing your heat with toys, knowing it would do nothing to sate your needs. 

He moves in the same way Dean does, memorising your weak spots and the way you always seem to pulse around his cock when his hand snakes its way round your throat while he fucks you. As your eyes lock with his, the darkened stare that looks back is devoid of any emotion and the realisation of who, of what you’re fucking clears your vision from the fog that descended. You begin to struggle beneath his grip, fingers desperately trying to pry his hand free from your neck as you attempt to swallow what little oxygen you can. 

“Resist me all you want, you’re getting this knot whether you’re begging for it or not.” He states, his hold tightening with each thrust. You don’t want it like this but you’re so fired up, body practically singing out for it you can’t help but sag against the table and let him take you. 

You come harder this time, opening your mouth in a silent O unable to scream as he spills inside you, the warmth from his seed seeping into your belly. Dropping his hand from around your throat, you let out a croaky moan as his knot plugs you shut, locking himself inside you. Leaning forward his teeth graze your mark before sinking them into the yellowing bruise, letting blood pour from the fresh wound. The sudden rush of pain makes you clench around his knot, causing another orgasm to rip through your ravaged body. 

As you slip back into your pants, he’s already sat back in the chair you found him in when you arrived at the motel, one of his long legs crossed over the other. Part of you wants to savour his image, not knowing when you’d get the chance to lay eyes on Dean again but the terrifying hollow stare that causes your soul to freeze stops that from happening. You just want to get back to Sam and the safety of the bunker, away from Michael.

Little did you know he’d never let you out of his sight ever again. After all, you can’t keep an Alpha from his Omega or his pups.


End file.
